Peter
Peter is a main character in The Bureau of Magical Things. He is one of Kyra's best friends. He is portrayed by Jamie Carter. Personality He's a smart, curious comic book nerd who's intrigued by science fiction, conspiracy theories and the mysteries of the universe. Peter is a thinker rather than a doer. Instead of breaking a door down, he'll persuade someone to open it for him. Peter has a highly developed sense of humor and can't help seeing the funny side, even when the situation is serious. Biography Peter and Kyra knew each other since kindergarten. Even then, Peter displayed what Kyra called an "overactive imagination". When Peter was 8 years old, he was convinced that he had seen a tiny flying saucer and so called the air force. Ultimately, the "flying saucer" turned out to be a Frisbee. ("A Knight to Remember") Kyra claimed to Peter that she could hear Doris, one of the dogs she walked, talking. Peter, however, did not hear the dog and believed that Kyra was playing a joke on him. ("A Magical Mishap") Peter spotted Kyra walking out of Maxwell's Bookshop. While they discussed the bookshop, Kyra indicated that she walked through and found something behind the wall. However, when Peter investigated the wall, he found nothing. ("Magic in the Air") While delivering a baguette and almond croissant to Mrs. Spencer, Peter found Steve investigating a missing postman. Peter then cited an incident of a man in the States, who was abducted out of his milk truck, and a woman who was taken from her laundry room. Soon after, all car horns and sirens in the vicinity spontaneously went off. Following this, Peter and Steve found the postman by his toppled bike, acting like a dog before quickly regaining his composure. ("Gone to the Dogs") Following this incident, Peter inquired further with Steve. Steve, however, was not interested and told Peter that he read too many comics. Peter then tracked down and asked the postman, who recalled that he had no idea where he was for six hours. Later, Peter spoke with Kyra about the recent incidents, including the flying chair, which Kyra claimed to be a mirage before recalling Peter's overactive imagination. However, Peter believed that the media was doing fake news. Kyra then accompanied Peter as he picked up "Return of the Time Nemesis #6: Taking out the Trashman" from Maxwell's Bookshop, only to disappear. While looking for Kyra, Peter came across a walking suit of armour, who he initially believed was someone from a fancy dress party. When the armour disregarded him, Peter attempt to pursue further only for the armour to throw him back without even touching him, ("A Knight to Remember") which Peter would later compared to a taser. ("The Test") After this, Peter watched a TV RC news report, presented by Orla Maguire, on his tablet outside Harvey's, where he was joined by Mathilda. According to Orla, the rampaging suit of armour was actually a publicity stunt for a medieval music festival due next month. However, Peter remained skeptical and insisted to Mathilda that the armour was no publicity stunt. ("A Knight to Remember") Indeed, Peter later contacted the City Council and found that they knew nothing of the suit of armour. ("The Test") A week later, Peter spotted Orla Maguire while accompanying Kyra as she ordered from Harvey's. Inquiring about the suit of armour, Peter recalled his experience to Orla. When Orla suggested that he contact City Council to set him straight, Peter revealed that he already did and they knew nothing, asking for a further comment. Orla failed to answer and soon walked away. As she proceeded, Peter asked her for her source regarding the armour, which she refused to provide. Determining that Orla was indeed covering something up, Peter branded her guilty of doing fake news and vowed to prove it. ("The Test") Trivia *He has been Kyra's classmate since primary school (specifically, Kindergarten), and is the friend she's had the longest. *He knows about magic. Kyra revealed it to him in "A Fairy Tale". *As a main character, he, along with Professor Maxwell, appears in the least amount of episodes. *Among the actors that auditioned for the role of Peter was Connor McNabb.https://twitter.com/tbomt123/status/1020789081268260866 Gallery Appearances *''The Bureau of Magical Things'' **Season 1 ***"A Magical Mishap" ***"Magic in the Air" ***"All the World's a Stage" ***"Gone to the Dogs" ***"A Knight to Remember" ***"The Test" ***"Shortcut" ***"On the Beach" ***"Uncharted Waters" ***"A Fairy Tale" ***"Aisle 13" ***"Forces of Attraction" ***"Judgment Day" ***"Prize Day" ***"Accused" ***"On the Case" ***"End of the Road: Part 1" ***"End of the Road: Part 2" **Season 2 Appearances: 18/20 References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Humans